


Feel the Truth in the Beating of My Heart

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott overhears Stiles and Lydia talking. It leads to a much needed conversation between Scott and Stiles.





	Feel the Truth in the Beating of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> For John, who wanted "Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Scott’s halfway home when he realizes he forgot his phone at Stiles’ place. He considers leaving it and just going back for it in the morning. If they lived normal lives, he would. But they don’t, and while things have been quiet lately, with his luck there will be an emergency and he’ll be screwed because he doesn’t have his phone.

He turns around, and directs his car back towards Stiles’ apartment. Luckily there’s no traffic at this time of night so he makes it there in under ten minutes. He’s surprised to see Lydia’s car still parked outside. But he knows they probably just got caught up talking. It happens.

The door is ajar when Scott gets there, and he frowns, instantly going on the alert. His immediate thought is that there’s something dangerous happening, but nothing seems out of place as he quietly enters the apartment.

He heads towards the stairs, and stops when he hears Lydia speaking.

“Stiles, honestly. I think you should just tell him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There’s a pause before Scott hears Stiles sigh. “Okay, so maybe I do. But it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I can just walk up and be like _‘hey dude, I know we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers, but the thing is I’m in love with you.’_ That would go over real well.”

Scott frowns at the words, and he wracks his brain trying to think of someone else that Stiles has been best friends with since they were kids. There isn’t anyone. Which means…

“Stiles, it’s Scott. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, which he does. I know it. But even if he didn’t he’s still the greatest guy we know. He wouldn’t let something like this come between your friendship.”

Scott knows he should leave. He should have left the moment he heard them talking, but he feels frozen to the spot.

_Stiles loves me._

Those three words just keep repeating in his head. It’s grown silent, Scott realizes a little too late. He looks up the stairs to see Stiles standing at the top. His mouth is hanging open in shock. Scott opens his mouth to say something, what he’s not sure. Anything to break the silence. But Stiles turns and runs down the hall. Scott can hear his bedroom door slam.

Lydia sighs and raises an expectant eyebrow at Scott, “Well? Are you going to fix this or just stand there gaping like an idiot?”

Scott jumps into action. He runs up the stairs and stops outside Stiles’ door. He raises his fist to knock, “Stiles? Come on. Open up.”

“Nope. No thank you. I’d rather die from my humiliation alone.”

Scott rests his head on the door, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just forgot my phone here and came back for it. I heard you talking and I just…”

“What?”

“I guess part of me wanted to know what you could tell Lydia that you couldn’t tell me,” Scott admits. “And also…” Scott closes his eyes and brings his hand up to the door. He knows what he wants to tell Stiles, but he’d rather do it to his face. “Can you please just open the door?”

There’s silence for a moment. All Scott can hear is their quiet breathing, and the beating of Stiles’ heart. Then there’s movement. He pulls back from the door just as Stiles opens it. Stiles walks away, putting himself on the opposite side of the room. Scott hates that he feels like he has to put distance between them.

“What is it?”

“You never asked me how I felt,” Scott says.

“What? Do you want a chance to let me down to my face?”

“No,” Scott says. “I’m not here to let you down easy or reject you or anything. The opposite, in fact.”

Stiles’ voice is quiet when he speaks, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you. I’m in love with you. And in case you need something further to believe me…” Scott strides across the room to where Stiles is standing. Stiles stands still, almost as if he’s afraid to move. Even as Scott grabs one of his hands, and places it over his heart, covering it with his own hand. “Can you feel my heart?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah. But why?”

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Scott says. “You can’t hear mine, but you can feel it. You’ll be able to tell if I’m telling you the truth. So, we’ll start by testing it. Okay?”

“Okay but…”

“My favorite color is red.”

“True, obviously.”

“We’ve known each other since we were two years old.”

“True.”

“I love pears.”

“False. You hate pears.”

Scott smiles, “Did you actually feel a difference?”

“I did. I mean, I obviously know you hate pears. You would constantly hide them from your mom so she wouldn’t put them in your lunchbox. But I could feel it.”

“Good,” Scott says. “Moving on. You’re my best friend.”

“True.”

Scott takes another step forward, leaving very little space between them. “I love you, not just as a friend. But as someone I want to go on dates with, and kiss and cuddle and hold hands with. And grow old with.”

Stiles looks from his hand up to Scott’s face. “True,” Stiles whispers. He’s staring at Scott as if he’s seeing him for the first time. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Scott counters.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Stiles admits.

“Neither did I,” Scott tells him.

“So,” Stiles says, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I think now might be a good time to start on that list you made.”

Scott can’t help but grin back, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles steps further into Scott’s space. Scott can feel his warm breath fanning across his face. He feels anticipation building in him as Stiles’ hand slowly trails from Scott’s chest up to the back of his neck. “I know the perfect place to start.”

The first brush of lips is slow and careful, testing. It leaves Scott wanting more. So he goes for it. Knowing that he can. That this is something he’s allowed to do. Allowed to have. He kisses Stiles deeply, a hand tangling in his hair, pulling a groan from Stiles.

They pull back a few minutes later, both panting and their faces flushed. Stiles looks at him, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Stay.”

Scott’s not planning on going anywhere. Not now. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
